


The Sacred Ground

by RiverlyJulianet



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Grantedshipping - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverlyJulianet/pseuds/RiverlyJulianet
Summary: Following the events of “Troublesome Birthday”, Yellow found solace in the Viridian Forests’ secret place with the one who had showed it to her.





	The Sacred Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lance/Yellow relationship so much that I just want to write something about them. I didn’t intend to make this relevant to my previous work, but it just turned out to be a sequal (?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one :)

The day started off with a cloudless azure sky, dotted with wings of a pair of Pidgeotto soaring across the air. The sun was bright yet tender, loving rays caressed the face of a vast green fields and her also, who was mounting on her beloved Dodrio with her Pikachu perching on her shoulder. It was another peaceful day in Viridian, calm and cool as the winter had been around the corner. Ancient trees of the Forests had refused to change their leaves and remained as verdant as ever, humming a melodious song of nature.

Yellow was on her way to her favourite place deep inside the heart of the Viridian Forests, which was called the Sacred Ground. The place was anonymous to the world, never been there on any maps that had ever existed because, because only the blessed Forests’ children like us could get access to this holy place. Even so, she had not know of it until he had revealed to her months ago when they crossed paths again after who cared how long. And from then, she occasionally went into the Forests and disappeared for a whole day when there was nothing else of necessity for her to do. Green, had been back from his trip to Unova recently with gifts from her friends in other regions which had made her incredibly happy and appreciated, sometimes found her day evaporated a bit questionable and had expressed his curiosity to her. She only smiled sheepishly and gave him vagueness to which he quirked an eyebrow in response.

“I just found out a place where I truly belong to.”

Blue had once tried to follow Yellow into the density of woods and greeneries after she heard stories from Green. She was so determined to figure out where the blonde had gone to, what had made her so caught up but kept the secret to herself rather than sharing it to her best friends. She failed in the end, having lost track of Yellow the moment the girl ventured through a thick bushes.

Yellow felt a little bad for all of that, and struggled to push the guilty feeling to the back of her mind. It was not her secret to keep but it was the Viridian’s untold mystery which she had no right to spread.

Dodrio took her through the way and in an hour she had reached her usual destination. She always loved the Forests. However, at the Sacred Ground, standing in front of the radiant beauty and stillness of Divinity Lake, it was something more than love.

She settled down at a nearby rock, Pikachu in her lap and Dodrio not too far away, under a shade of a huge tree which towered proudly among the rest. Her plan for today was catching the scene into her sketchbook, but the whispering sounds lulled her to a dreamless nap. When she woke up, it was already noon and there was another person besides her.

He was sitting quite a distance from her, leaning back against another trunk and gazing into infinity. Piercing dark eyes were as emotionless as ever, and his posture always gave off that isolated desire of his. Striking carmine hair was shorter than how she remembered it was.

“You had your hair cut,” Yellow commented out of a sudden. For a fleet second, she thought she could make him startle at least but from what she could tell, he had long registered her awakening.

Lance did not stir.

“So,” Yellow started again, wanting to break his silence attitude. Somehow, she had started to regard the task of making him speak a word or two as a never boring challenge, despite the fact that she had been put in so much awkwardness just to fulfil it. “How have you been doing?”

He ignored her simply, not even bothered to cast a glance upon where she was sitting. He must had lots of things in that mind, things that she could never know of or comprehend, because he always did. The man was full of mysteries, being so inscrutable for a simple-minded her to pick up anything. She did not mind it, though. Within a year, she had gotten accustomed to Lance unintentionally due to their chance meetings and days spending together in that same place he had showed her.

“Do you regret showing me this place?” She had asked randomly a question that just had popped up in her head. She had not expected him to listen when he had been reading a thick book of something, so the voice of him had made her flinched. The answer itself had doubled the effect.

“No.”

Yellow fiddled with a fallen leaf that stuck in her sunshine hair, curling it around her fingers. The scent of wildlife wafted the air, and the din that never ended echoed around. Pikachu was still sleeping soundly in her lap. She smiled absently at the small rodent and patted gently. It was so perfect here, so tranquil that she was more than glad to stay forever.

“I’m doing fine.”

After what felt like an eternity, he spoke. Her eyes widened at his low and strong voice, and she turned to look at him with surprise and amazement. She made it, completed the task this time without much embarrassment. So she smiled triumphantly like a little child. Gold used to compare her with the sun, bright and cheerful, but Ruby frowned and argued that she was more similar to water.

“Water is timid sensitive and delicate yet permanent and resilient. Also,” he paused to choose his words. “Water is caring.”

Ruby had evaluated her too high, but she did agree with him one thing: Water was caring. Especially the shimmering waters before her very eyes at the moment, filling up the so-called Divinity Lake.

“What have you been up to lately? I heard that Silver had finished his training course under your guide and left to venture somewhere by himself. Blue demanded to be with him but the boy turned down her offer. It’s hard to believe he did that to his dear sister,” she laughed. “Maybe he wanted to be alone for some time? I wonder if there’s anything happened to him…”

“Silver is a man.” Lance said.

“Huh? What does it have to do with this?” She cocked her head, blonde hair streamed down her shoulder. She changed her hairstyle a little for today, just inching her ponytail lop-sided to the left and tied tightly in a cute brown bow.

He sighed defeatedly, it seemed so to her at least, and finally gave her his attention.

“Thrilling adventures and opportunities to best everyone. I might say most men are ambitious.”

“Oh…” she thought about it and realized how true it was, considering all of her male friends, said Red as the best example. “Including you?”

He gave her an unreadable look, a cocky smirk drew on his thin lips was everything she needed to understand. And she could not help but felt her stomach stir at the sight.

She pouted. “So mean.”

“Mean?”

“Well,” she leaned back and craned her neck to observed the firmament of greens and blues and whites. “Have you ever thought of other people’s feeling when you’re busy chasing your ambition?”

“Why?” His tone was that of pure curiosity. And she blinked out of the sudden urge to burst with emotions.

“That’s why you’re mean. You and Silver and Red, too.” Yellow heaved, hand brought to carry her chin upon it, but then her expression changed from sulky to relaxing. With a genuine small gentle smile, she held his intense gaze by her soft one. “But I understand.”

She swore she had seen confusion painted on his face, though it was only for a split second. Eyes hinted amber of his sparked with new found amusement and became alive. His smirk grew wider. “You do?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I’ve spent quite a few years trying to understand that, you know.”

“Because?” He prompted. Despite having dropped his smirk, he was clearly interested in why a girl like she, who was innocent and naive, easily contented with her home and disliked battles, would try to figure the subject.

“Um,” she hesitated before deciding that it was not that ashamed to tell him. “Let’s say I had a crush on a typical example of your definition.”

“That trainer named Red.” He guessed immediately and correctly. “I’ve never met him officially.”

“H-How do you know!?” She stammered, half impressed and half embarrased. She blushed and did not try to hide it. Pikachu was awaken by her small jump, looking around confusingly. When it spotted Lance, it chittered somewhat happily and got up and ran over to him.

He shrugged. His facial expression want back to its original state, stoic and distant but calmer, as he picked up her Pikachu in his big, rough hands and placing the rodent on his shoulder where it nudged the side of his sharp face.

“Chuchu really likes you,” she exclaimed while watching those two. “Unlike the others…” she trailed off, implying how one of Dodrio’s head was watching him intently and ever so cautiously from afar. She was aware of the reason for their behaviours, and Pikachu who had been adopted after her last battle with him was the only one in her team knew little of that.

He said nothing to that, and they lapsed into another round of silence until later in that afternoon, he stood up and left on his trusted Dragonite’s back.

* * *

 

“You’re going into the forest?” Green walked up to her on his way to the Gym. He was in a hand-knitted green scarf, possibly from Blue, and his favourite tattered cape. His voice was stern yet hidden concern. “It’s snowing today.”

She blew her gloved hands, puff of white steam coming off indicated how cold the weather was. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before then.”

Her straw hat was replaced by a white beanie, and she also had a white scarf wrapped around her neck. It was recent, as if she had just received it early that day. In fact, when she got up this morning, she saw a box of these winter gears on her window sill, without names or addresses. It was Christmas yesterday, though, and there were other presents in her living room where she and some of her friends had thrown a party the previous night.

Green let her past him without further sayings. And she skipped as she smiled gratefully.

She called out Dodrio, Pikachu was inside today due to its hatred of the possible snow, and made the bird sprinted to the Viridian’s secret place. Freezing flows of air slapped her exposed skin, but she pay little mind to it.

“Lance!” She called to the man standing near the lake’s edge, taking in the still water surface which was strangely not being frozen.

He turned his head.

“Thank you,” she smiled brightly as she halted Dodrio to its stop in front of him. “For these.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied curtly to her surprise.

“You’re not gonna deny having gifted me something?” She awed, amber eyes widened and her cheeks lighted up in a faint pink.

He glared at her in response. A glare used to tell her to shut up every now and then. That was when she noticed he did not put on any winter garment but his thicker outfit and trademark cape.

“Are you not cold?” She asked curiously. “You’ll be sick if you don’t keep yourself warm. This year, the winter was more freezing than normal in Kanto.”

“I’m fine.”

She frowned. “You’re not fine.”

But he did not care for her tiny words.

She contemplated for a little longer before unwrapping her new scarf and quickly swung it around his shoulder. He was fast reflexed and caught her arm on instinct.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, locked in her gaze. Dark orbs were doubtful.

“I’m giving you my scarf, that’s that!” She said, to which he furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s yours.”

“Yup, so I can decide what to do with it.” She beamed at him, speaking with her childish begging voice. “Please wear it, okay? I don’t want you to catch a cold, and I know you don’t want so either.”

“It’s none of your business, why would you care?”

“Because I am me.” She said gleefully. “Oh and here’s something I saved for you.”

Yellow opened her small bag that was hanging over her shoulder and produced a plastic box that contained a beautiful slice of chocolate cake. She imagined Lance would be reluctant to receive her kindness, and he did not look like a person who had sweet tooth; nonetheless, she had kept one piece for him, before letting her friends indulged in the whole cake she had made for Chirstmas party.

To her expectation, he made an annoyed face when she handed him the box, and did not make a move to accept it.

“It’s chocolate cake. I figured you might not like sweet desserts or such, so I put little sugar in it, and increased the bitter taste of chocolate. Merry Christmas, though it’s a day late!” She explained merrily.

“... Even if you’re so kind, this is way too stupid.” He sneered harshly.

“Then you gave me your present was an act of stupidity?”

She was proud of herself at this moment, somehow found her ground against him in speech. Her voice was full of confidence, her amber eyes gleamed with victory in hands. Or maybe it was only her luck again when he incautiously let his guard down, like the first time she had won over him in a battle.

“...Yes, it is.”

After making sure Lance would keep the white scarf she gave the way she had wrapped it around his neck, and he had hold onto her gifted box of cake, she left. She made it back to the forest entrance just in time when the heavy greyish cloud rained down some first few snow. And she found Red, Green and Blue waiting for her in front of the Viridian Gym.

She waved at them happily as recalling her Dodrio back to its Pokeball, letting it rest after a tiring run.

“Hey,” Red grinned his toothy grin. “We were waitin’ for you.”

“Look who has finally back!” Blue greeted with hands on her hips, sounded irritated. “If you were buried under layers of snow…” she started and was cut off rudely by a scold.

“Leave her alone, Blue.” Green said, disagreed with her way of worrying. “She is no brainless child.”

Blue was fuming and turned to prepare for a spat when Green continued. “Where’s your scarf, Yellow?”

She tilted her head, for a moment did not register what he had just asked, and when she did, she laughed it off. “Oh, that… I kinda lost it on my way. The blow was a bit too strong and I couldn’t find it anywhere afterward, so…Luckily, I’ve got my hair!”

“Really? You dropped your scarf? Woah,” Red awed sincerely. ”And the idea of using your hair as a scarf? Brilliant!”

Blue elbowed him hard and shot him a no-funny stare that made Red sweatdrop and absent-mindedly scratch his head.

“For real?” Green checked her honesty, he was always a suspicious man.

Yellow nodded nervously. “You know, I can sometimes be clumsy…”

“Duh, not sometimes,” Blue pulled at her arm and dragged her along towards the Gym as it was snowing thicker. “Anyway, let’s get inside and we will talk through this this time. No hiding, no escaping, honey.” She finished with a mischievous smirk. And Yellow suddenly felt chilled.

* * *

 

She docilely stayed fixed in her home waiting for winter to pass by and her friends to go on their anew adventures. They all knew they could not deter her from going into the dense woods of Viridian Forests, so instead they recommend her to be careful and call to them immediately if anything would happen.

The spring brought budding lives. Creatures of the forest had gotten out of their hibernation and were all itching to start a new cycle of year.

She walked casually on foot today, was not in any hurry as there was her uncle at home taking care of businesses and she had had his permission to be comfortably retreated into the forests for a whole day and would be back the next afternoon. She hummed a random song in her mind, admiring the beauty of wilderness in the beginning season. Pikachu was sitting on top of her straw hat, be wary of the surroundings for any potential threat, but none came. How bizarre after all the unfortunate events she had undergone in her birthday last year. The trek took few more hours and she realized that it was impossible for her to get to the Sacred Ground by the evening with this pace of hers. So she released Dodrio and had it help her for the rest of their familiar path.

She finally managed to sketch the greatness of the scenery before her eyes into her brought along sketchbook. She had been trying effortlessly to catch the image and the soul of Viridian’s nature, but failed over and over. Until this day when she found contentment looking at the day’s result.

“You’re talented.” Even Lance had praised her for it, which made she even more than satisfied or delighted.

She put her drawing gears back into her bag, and laid down onto the green mat of young grass. Her Pikachu was chasing around a Butterfree on the other side of the Divinity Lake, excitingly sparked and chittered. She spared the scene a happy smile then inhaled, and averted her eyes to take in the sunset’s range of colours painted the sky, shading from yellow to dark orange and finally bluish purple to the opposite side of the sun. The temperature slowly dropped.

“You’re not going home?” He questioned, seeing that she was still so relaxing despite veil of darkness was about to envelop.

“Nope, I’ll spend my night here,” she spared him a small smile. “Will you stay?”

He seemed to ponder about her invitation, she knew he did. He would not leave a feeble young woman alone amongst looming dangers of the forest at night. He had come a long way and been a gentleman like that, although he would never admit it or even recognize it himself. After a while, he released his Dragonite and went to gather some dry branches and stick for a campfire which he quickly done setting up later a good five meters away from her lying spot. He had made sure there was no lawn around the fire.

She watched him doing all the works, enjoying the feeling of being an idle little girl being taken cared of by grown-ups. According to the legends, Lance must be ten years older than her, and their personalities only deepened the distinction between an adult and a child - him and her. Ten years…

“Get up and be helpful.” He ordered silently and snapped her out of her trance.

She grinned but obeyed anyway, getting to the campfire’s side then beginning to feed twigs to the voracious flames. He disappeared somewhere and was back with carcass of a Pidgey, which was going to be their dinner. No matter how much they loved the nature and its creatures, they needed to survive. They always showed their gratitude before meals, a must-have ceremony being the child of a divine force existing in this very forest.

“The stars are so plenty and they are so pretty,” she said when she had downed her dinner and was leaning back on both her hands, gazing up at the starry sky. “Do you like it? Stargazing? I have never been bored of watching those twinkle lights show off themselves.”

“Stars are beautifully sad.” It was an irrelevant answer, and Yellow could not comprehend its full extent of meanings before he continued. “And yes, I do.”

She smiled stupidly at that, not trying to evoke any kind of conversation afterwards. Until he was the one breaking their silence. “May I ask how old are you?”

“Huh?” She started as shifting her eyes to observe the man sitting a distance beside her. “I’m seventeen this year. Why?”

“Nothing, just curious.”

“Really? But you can tell it yourself, can’t you? You know, the legend goes…” she trailed off when she caught his glimpse. “You don’t know about the ten years thing?”

“I do.”

“So why?” She pushed, uneasiness built up in her guts.

He opened his mouth to form a word, or sentence, but nothing came out as he shut it up. Maybe he was considering it worth the bother to tell her something on his mind for real, for possibly the first time.

“Well then, I’ll ask your Dragonite.” The moment she finished her announcement, she had already been on her feet and was walking toward the gigantic orange dragon that was curling up a way from their camp. Strangely, he let her proceed to do so as if he knew she would attain no information. Dragonite was his best companion after all, it would not barter him.

Her hands glowed to the scaly touch, and she skimmed through the mind of Dragonite. It gave her boring thoughts at first, or nothing at all to be read; but in the end, it revealed something: Lance had lots of voids.

She withdrew her petite hand, fazed.

“Dragonite,” Lance suddenly bellowed, obviously was irritated by a simple betrayal. He was beside her in that moment, piercing his intense gaze into his trusted Pokemon.

Dragonite created puffs of grey fume from its nostrils as it turned to look the other way, pretending to not be bothered.

“Hey, don’t blame him,” Yellow found herself saying. “I’m the one asking. But I don’t understand… I knew there was emptiness in your heart and your very existence. I just can’t imagine what are missing in you.”

Before she realized, a stream of hot tears had glid down her cheek. He recoiled at the sight of her crying for him, she guessed this was the first time he saw someone weeping. His eyes widened and his visage lost its sternness to a trace of perplexity. What a rare expression of his that she had ever witnessed.

“You can’t.” He recovered fast. “You don’t have to.”

“But I…” she sniffed and wiped her tears away. “You can always share your burden on me. I’m a good listener.”

He sighed exasperatedly. “I’ll consider it.”

With just that, she lighted up and cracked a patient and understanding smile. “I’ll be here.”

* * *

He was asleep when she woke up. So she seized the valuable opportunity of watching his sleeping form and approached him soundlessly. She did not think much as she took out her sketchbook and a pencil and started scribbling on a blank new page. He looked relaxed in his slumber, somewhat milder and more serene. His charming effect would be of a big deal and a real trouble even for her had he not been ever so stoic and harsh when he was conscious, she realized.

By the time she done with her simple portrait, he stirred and eyes fluttered open.

“Morning,” she greeted him with her bright smile and she teased. “Time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

Amber orbs were caught by dark ones, and she felt his gaze bore into her in that moment. A shiver ran down her spine and she had goosebumps all over her arms as he raised a hand to touch lightly at the side of her face.

“W-w-what?” She stuttered.

As if acknowledging of what he was doing, he jolted up and pulled back his floating hand. “... There is dirt.” He explained calmly.

“Oh,” she had not yet escaped her dumbfounded state. “Okay… thanks?”

The sketchbook in her lap slid and dropped onto the grassy ground.

“You were drawing?” He asked, picking it up and turned the pages to her latest work. And that expression he had last night returned for a brief moment as he took in his own face depicted by her pencil.

He had only a second or so, though, before she snatched it out of his hand. She was blushing furiously out of embarrassment when she gave him a nasty glare and hissed. “Do not look through my drawings without my consent!”

Yellow turned her heels to storm back to her sleeping Pikachu, did not give him time to respond to anything but stopped mid-track and slightly looked back at him. “I was just practicing sketching human, that’s all!”

She caught his smirk, a lopsided one, and she lost a heartbeat as the hot burned her face. She involuntarily recalled his little touch but quickly pushed it away with frantic denials.

She sat herself down, back towards Lance, beside her electric rodent who was now showing its big black eyes full of confusion to her. She whispered reassuring words that there was nothing to worry about, but she sounded unsure. So Pikachu’s ears flattened and it pawed at her jeans in attempt to encourage.

She heard him calling to his Dragonite, who had been out some time ago in hunt for food. The dragon must have exceptional hearings because in moments later, it had been hovering over the site and taking its landing.

“I’m going,” he told, apparently to her. “Be careful of a herd of wild Pikachu, they are wandering around your path.”

She nodded, did not turn to see him off. Her embarrassment had not yet died down and she was so sure her face was in a deep shade of crimson. Even when Dragonite flapped its wings for a take-off, even when the sound of whirling winds became faraway until it was no longer in her range of hearings, she still could not move. And she exhaled a long breath that she did not know she had been holding.

She collected her things and headed home in the afternoon, and true to Lance’s words, there were few wild Pikachu that she ran into. They fired electric shots at her and her Dodrio, while her own Pikachu countered the coming attacks. With Dodrio’s speed and preparations beforehand, they had escaped fairly easily. The rest of the way was as peaceful as usual.

She recalled Dodrio at her home’s front door, and walked inside with Pikachu cradled in her arms.

“I’m home!” She announced to her uncle who was cooking in their kitchen.

“Oh, hey, welcome back.” Uncle Wilton poked his head out from the room’s entrance, greeted her with his bright smile which she took after. “C’mon, go washing yourself and help me preparing dinner.”

“What’s it that smells so good?! Are you making my favourite stew?” She asked, mildly surprise and ecstatic. Pikachu hopped from her arms to land on the wooden floor, and the little rodent disappeared joyfully into the kitchen.

“Yes,” he replied. “Now, hurry up!”

“Yes, sir!” She teased him with a wink and ran upstair to her room, where she dropped her bag of things onto her bed and went to take a relaxing bath.

Later that evening, Yellow was sitting at her desk in her small room, flipping through pages of her works from when she was only a child. The one she was using was her fourth sketchbook, meaning she had been drawing a lot. She had pencilled down many precious memories throughout the years: her dear home, her respectable uncle, her wonderful friends, her lovely Pokemon, many magnificent sceneries that she had come across in her few adventures. And her most recent piece: the view of a certain holy lake and the portrait of a perfect man.

She was mesmerized. These two latest pieces were probably the best of her drawings, so real and she could still see them clearly in their true colours. These were her masterpiece.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her world, and she turned to see her uncle standing at the doorway, peeking at her through the ajar wooden door.

“Yellow?” He called.

“Yes, do you need something?” She closed the sketchbook, then stood up and walked over to him, pulling the entrance wide open.

“I’m going to travel to Unova the day following tommorrow.” He said slowly, scratching his pepper head in the process.

“Oh, Unova! You’ve never been there before, haven’t you?” She smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that she would be left alone again when he was gone. But maybe she did not need to care since she had had someone to sometimes be accompanied with, and that was a lot better than times before.

“Yes,” uncle Wilton answered. “And I’m wondering if you want to go with me on this adventure. I’ve always left you at home, being lonely and such and I’m afraid that I’ve failed being your uncle… This trip will not be as dangerous and tedious as my other ones, so I thought possibly you might want to travel around and discover a foreign region and have lots of fun with your uncle?”

She blinked a few times before she beamed blissfully. “You are the best man in my heart, uncle Wilton, you always will! And why would I don’t want to go with you? Unova, I’ve read lots of interesting stuffs in there and I’ve wished to be able to get there someday! Now that I can be in Unova with my uncle, what could be better!”

Uncle Wilton seemed to be fazed by her outburst, his ageing eyes soon watered but he managed to fight back the tears. He took her by the shoulders and pull her into a warm embrace. It had been long time since the last hug they shared, oh how she missed his hugs.

He released her, and patted her gently on the head. “It’s time to turn in for the night. And you should pack your things tommorrow, okay?”

“I know,” she nodded and waved goodbye to him. “Goodnight, uncle. Have sweet dreams!”

“‘Night, Yellow. So do you.”

* * *

She needed to find a way to tell Lance that she would be on a trip to Unova for who knew how long. He did not visit the Viridian on any certain basis but kind of random picking time when he was not so busy. And of course, she could not go to the Sacred Ground today and hoped that he would appear somehow.

A whole day was spent stuffing her packback with this and that and by the time she had done, the night had moved in. She sighed as she looked up at the sky through her room’s window sill. A vast inky firmament scattered with cheery stars, thin cloud could be seen swirling around and a big full moon ascended from the west. Tommorrow, they would set off early in the morning.

Yellow began writing a short note, maybe when he came looking for her he would see it.

Lance,  
I’ll be on a trip to Unova with my uncle for some times. Don’t have to worry about me. I don’t know when I’ll be back but probably in a few months or so.

Yellow.

She stuck the note on the glass of her window, words faced outside so that when she closed the access way, he would be able to take notice of it fairly easily.

Happy with what she did, she flicked off the lights and buried herself into her comfy bed. She drifted fast into a deep sleep without dreaming as the eagerness boiled in her mind.

-End-

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
